Up in Smoke
by Luvya
Summary: Theirs a fire at PS118... whats going to happen??


Up In Smoke

Up In Smoke

Disclaimer: laymen's terms: Me No own you no sue

A/N Okay I know this has been done before but I thought I would give it a shot

It started off as a normal day for the kids of PS118 but it was going to end up MUCH different

"Mr Simmons may I go to the bathroom? Arnold asked 

"Why yes of course Arnold" Mr Simmons's replied. Arnold got up and left the room.

_Oh Arnold, So Polite, So human So _**BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

The bell ran jolting Helga out of her daydream.

"Oh My Its just a fire drill… Now Now don't panic people" Mr Simmons yelled suddenly a 6th grader opened the door.

"EVERYBODY OUT IT'S A REAL FIRE" Suddenly there was a mad rush to the door. 

Soon everybody was out and Helga looked for her beloved she tapped Gerald on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Arnold?" They asked at the same time. Both of their eyes grew as they looked towards the burning building 

"You go tell Simmons I'll go in," Helga said for once not thinking of her self.

"Helga wait… You could get hurt." 

"Look if Football head's inside he could be trapped, or worse… I'm going in" Gerald watched as Helga ran in. He went over to Simmons who was checking off people 

"Ahh Gerald where's Arnold?"

"That's what I've come over to tell you, Helga and I think he's still in the building. Helga went into it to go and find him."

"Oh My…" Just then Mr Simmons fainted.

"Oh Great…."

Just before the fire broke out

**_ _**

Arnold walked out of the room suddenly he felt someone pull at him from behind. His assaulter pushed him into the door and Arnold heard the door click behind him. He then heard the fire alarm go off and some one yelled, "IT'S A REAL FIRE". Arnold started banging on the door trying to get someone's attention. He then started to smell smoke.

Oh God…

_ _

Helga ran into the building 

"ARNOLD" She yelled coughing as the smoke went in.

"ARNOLD" She could now see flames coming out of the classrooms. Arnold had just about given up hope when he heard a voice calling his name _Helga?_

"IN HERE!" He yelled as loud as he could. Finally she heard him.

"ARNOLD WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'M IN THE BROOM CLOSET" She heard him yell back _How did he get in there?_ Helga thought to herself

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING" She made her way to the broom closet.

PS118- Out Side

**_ _**

"Gerald where's Helga and Arnold? And why has Mr Simmons Fainted?" Phoebe asked. Sid, Stinky, Harold, Nadine, Sheena, Curly, Eugene, Ronda and Lila crowded around wondering the same question. Gerald sighed he knew he would have to tell them sooner or later.

"Helga went back to find Arnold seeing as he didn't come out with the rest of us." All the Girls burst into tears while the guys looked on in shock. Gerald put his arm around Phoebe.

"Sid can you go to Lorenzo and see if we could borrow his phone" 

"Sure Gerald…" Sid said as he ran over to Lorenzo, and in a flash he was back with Lorenzo trailing behind.

"Sure you can use my phone… Arnold's a great friend…"

"Who are you calling?" Harold asked 

"I'm going to call Arnold's Grandparents and Mr and Mrs Pataki."

"Good luck Man… your going to need it" 

Sun Set Arms Boarding House

"Hello Sun Set Arms" Grandma answered the phone

"Hello… Grandma?" Gerald asked timidly.

"Why hello kiwmba's friend what can I do for you"

"Well you see grandma… There is a fire at school and we have reason to believe Arnold's in there."

"Oh my we will be right down…" Grandma hung up the phone. 

"What's wrong pookie?" 

"Kiwmba's in trouble"

"EVERYONE IN THE PACKA" Grandpa yelled

Big Bob's Beeper inform an

"Big Bob here, Beepers you want… beepers you got…" 

"Hello Mr Pataki?" Gerald asked 

"Yeah what do you want?"

"The school is on fire and we have reason to believe Helga's inside"

"SO?"

"It's a life or death situation…"

"Alright, alright we will be right down…"

PS118- in side

**_ _**

"ARNOLD" Helga yelled finally reaching the broom closet

"Helga you made it…" Helga tried to open the door

"Its no use it's locked…" Helga sighed this wasn't the upbeat Arnold she knew.

"Crimity Football head, how did you get yourself into this?" Helga asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Someone grabbed me from behind… and locked me in here… Look Helga, Maybe you should go… I'm not worth it…" Helga looked shocked.

"Yes you are Arnold and I'm NOT giving up… we will get you out of here…"

"But there's no way…" Arnold's voice was sounding more and more discouraged every second "Look Helga, someone obviously wanted me to die, so maybe I should."

"Look Arnold I'm not going to let you die, think about your grandparents for gods sake! How would they feel if they lost there son and grandson before they even died? Think about Gerald, what's he going to do with out you? Think about me…" Helga caught herself before she said anything more. She then noticed a fire axe hanging by the lockers, with the flames getting closer and closer she grabbed it. 

"Look Arnold I want you to stand back from the door" She swung the heavy axe at the door….

In Someone's apartment

"We interrupt this programme to bring a late braking story. Public School 118 is on fire it is also rumoured that Helga Pataki and Arnold are inside the building." _Oh my…_ A woman thought to herself as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

At A Radio Station

**_ _**

"Today on the show we have jazz singer Dino Spinoli, glad you could be here…"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Suddenly an assistant ran in with a message

"Sorry Dino to interrupt but I've just got to do this late braking new story. PS118 is on fire! Two students are still trapped in the building, they are Arnold and Helga Pataki, Well isn't that a shame Dino… _Dino?_"

PS118- Out Side

Gerald felt a reassuring pat on his shoulder he looked up it was his mum. 

"Gerald are you okay?" Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears he didn't care if anyone was watching he looked up as he heard 2 cars pull up 

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER" Mr Pataki yelled

"WHERE'S ARNOLD?" a group of people yelled at the same time this finally woke up Mr Simmons, who had been out for almost half an hour. 

"Well you see Arnold and Helga are still inside the building" Sid said timidly.

"WHAT MY DAUGHTERS INSIDE WITH ORPHAN BOY?" Mr Pataki yelled

then two other cars came in and two other people came over 

"Dino!" Grandpa said

"Dr Bliss" Mr Simmons said at the same time, still slightly out of it

"Heard it on the news are they okay?" Dr Bliss and Dino said at the same time

"Nobody knows yet… hopefully they are"

PS118- inside

**_ _**

Helga took a final swing and threw the axe on the floor, while Arnold climbed out. Helga took a good look at him, his blue hat that normally sat in between is hair was gone, other than that he just looked tired.

"Helga I think we should get out of here…" 

"Okay Football head lets go" They started to run to the stairs when they saw that the flames where rapidly climbing up the stairs.

"The fire escape" They both yelled. Helga turned back around and started to run.

"Not so fast…" Helga stopped as she heard the menacing voice she turned back around and gasped. There was a clocked man (a mask covering his face) pulling back Arnold with a knife near his neck.

"Helga… go get out of here" Arnold gasped

"No Arnold… I'm not leaving you…" 

"Why don't you just tell him Helga?" The voice asked. Helga's heart nearly stopped.

"Who are you?"

"Why Helga… I'm surprised at you, mind you I'm not wheezing a lot." Suddenly Helga realized who he was.

"Brainy why?"

"Simple _I love you Helga_ I always have. Haven't you always wondered _why_ I was always there when you talked about him? Why you always punched me in the face after I snuck up on you?" 

"But why this?" Helga waved her arms around it, she saw the flames getting closer and closer.

"I wanted to make him pay, so I planned this. Nobody would have noticed that I wasn't in class today. So I waited by the door until Arnold here had to go out of the classroom then I pushed him into the closet and set the school on fire…"

"Well Arnold remember Cecile? And the pink book?" Brainy asked

"Yea but what does this have to do with… it was Helga?" Helga nodded as realisation formed on Arnolds face.

"Yes it was Helga. Now you see why I'm doing this? Helga loved YOU not me so I had to get rid of you, and then she would be free to love me."

"Brainy I could never love you. Even if Arnold was dead I would never love anyone else." Helga exploded.

"You wouldn't?" Brainy and Arnold asked at the same time.

"No I wouldn't" Brainy then let go of Arnold, accidentally cutting him on the shoulder with the knife.

"Then my life isn't worth living. Goodbye Helga…" Brainy then stabbed himself in the heart making him fall down as Helga watched on in horror. 

"Helga we have to go…" She nodded as the both ran towards the fire escape and getting out just in time.

PS118- out side

"Short man you okay?" Grandpa asked as everyone crowed around himself and Helga. He nodded and then started coughing as Helga did the same thing. He then felt himself go dizzy and blank out.

**_At the Hospital_**

**_ _**

Arnold blinked a couple of times and looked around the room. He could tell where he was as hospitals have that certain smell of cleanness in the air. He saw Helga sitting next to his bed asleep. He felt a bandage on his arm and remembered the fire _Darn I thought it was all a weird dream…_ he thought to himself. Helga's eyes opened then and when she saw he was awake her face went into a wide smile.

"Helga… Why am I here?

"You've been unconscious for the past 2 days worrying everyone half to death football head. You apparently lost a lot of blood when brainy accidentally cut you…"

"Do they know?"

"They know that Brainy caused the fire… they don't know why though…" Suddenly Arnold smiled

"I guess you want your stuff back…"

"I wouldn't mind the shoe, you can keep the book I guess." Arnold's face went serious again.

"Helga I want to tell you something"

"Arnold if you never want to see me again I'll understand"

"Never want to see me again? Now why would I want that?"

"Because of what happened back there…"

"Helga you saved my life… Twice…"

"But I caused the whole thing in the first place…"

"Look I know I can be dense, I mean I realize everything now… but now you're the one being dense…"

"What are you trying to say?" Helga's heart started pounding.

"I fell in love with the girl who pretended to be Cecile… and seeing as you where Cecile I fell in love with you didn't I?" Helga nodded not trusting her voice. Arnold then lent up and kissed her gently on the lips.

_He loves me! He really loves me! _Helga thought to herself. Arnold started laughing. 

"Arnold why are you laughing?"

"I just remembered something Grandpa said once about you teasing the one you love…" Arnold pulled Helga into another kiss, but this time it was interrupted, by someone coughing. Helga and Arnold both pulled apart and blushed.

"Gerald!"

"Hey man glad to see you're finally awake"

"Yeah well… Hey I have a question for the both of you, how did you get past the nurses?"

"Pretended you where my brother" Helga said sheepishly

"Snuck past" Gerald said just as sheepishly. Arnold smiled.

"Anyway visiting hours are nearly on so I thought I'll drop by early to see if you where awake…" Suddenly a group of people came in

"Hey Short man glad to see you awake."

"Howdy Texan"

"Arnold your okay!"

"Arnold you're a very special person"

Arnold looked around the room everyone he knew was their including

"_Dino?_" 

"Been worried about you buddy…" Suddenly Arnold thought about something.

"Guys what's going to happen to the school?" Mr Simmons cleared his throat causing the room to go silent as they to where wondering about it.

"The school bored is deciding whether or not to rebuild it, but at the moment seeing as we only have two weeks till summer vacation you guys have an extended holidays." The room filled with cheers as their minds registered the news. Secretly Arnold was worried. _What if they didn't rebuild the school? What if they all got split up? What if he and Helga got sent to different schools?_

The end?

Authors notes: A sequel is being planned


End file.
